The present invention relates to a block for fixing electroconductor cables to vehicle battery terminals in general and more particularly to a single-block assembly with a clamping arrangement for exerting pressure on a battery terminal.
Battery terminal clamps are known which include a follower clamping element which is positioned in a hole for receiving a battery terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,980 issued to Williams et al shows such an arrangement in which the follower clamping element may be urged by a screw member into engagement with the terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,215 issued to Ausherman discloses an arrangement wherein an opening for receiving a battery terminal is provided with a follower clamping element movable by a screw and the cable is connected to the clamping assembly by a screw arrangement which maintains the cable and contact with the clamping assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,540 teaches an arrangement with a clamping opening and a member which is movable by a clamping bolt.
Dutch Patent 7,705,612 discloses an arrangement in which a terminal opening is provided with longitudinal ribs for receiving a battery terminal. A screw member is provided for engaging the battery terminal within the hole or opening. The cable is connected to the clamp assembly laterally of the terminal opening.